The construction of devices utilising micro-electro mechanical techniques (MEMS) is well known. Often, it is necessary to provide for thermal heating of portions of a MEMS device. Ideally, such heating is provided as efficiently as possible especially where the heating is utilised in devices such as thermal actuators. There is often an additional general need for high speed operation of devices using thermal actuators.